Triangles
by Kryptonite
Summary: Angela confronted Jareth in the last chapter... Or is it that Jareth confronted Angela? Oh well. This is the aftermath. By the way... I'M FINISHED!!! YAY!!! Please R/R
1. The Beginning

Title: Triangles  
  
Part One: The Beginning  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: Anything recognizable to the general public, my friends included, is the work of Jim Henson, the muppet master, and George Lucas and whoever else wishes to claim the goblins of the Labyrinth.  
  
Summary: Angela is taken to the castle to wait for Jimmy to fail.  
  
A/N: Hello. This is my first Labyrinth story, ever, so please be kind. I do take constructive criticism well, as long as it is constructive, tell me what I'm doing wrong. I know this has probably been done before, but it was running through my head as I made lunch, so there you go. Food really does motivate people. Please read and review and I hope everyone enjoys the story. I also have no clue why I chose the title I did, it popped into my head, much like this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hello child." The girl shivered as a breeze came through the windowed doors that led to a balcony.  
  
" Hello. Someone wished me away didn't they?" She continued before the other person could speak. " Okay just give me an hour. I need to pack and finish my chores."  
  
" Do you not understand the rules?" He asked, his voice a soft dagger.  
  
" Yeah, actually, I do. I've read the book a million times. But see, this is a bad time of the month for me to go anywhere so unless you want a very cranky seventeen year old on your hands along with... well, never mind what else. So give me an hour to finish chores and pack a bag. And I'm not about to leave my homework half done." The man in the doors stood, hair flapping in the breeze, in shock at the little minx in front of him.  
  
" Listen, as long as you're standing there, can you hand me the book by your left foot?" She pointed to a brilliantly imaged paperback, depicting a dragon and a girl talking. He picked the book up from its resting-place, glanced at the back, and handed it over. " So can you tell me who it is that wished me away?"  
  
" You know the rules." A look of amusement had settled over the man's finely chiseled features.  
  
" Yeah, okay. I'll find out when I get there. But since the wisher has to have a copy of the labyrinth I can't possibly think who it might be. Well, I have to finish the dishes and vacuum the living room and I'll be done so, yeah, about an hour." The girl hustled out of the room and the Goblin King sat down in an over-stuffed armchair to wait.  
  
True to her word, she was done in an hour and was ready to go. Cocking an eyebrow, Jareth smiled at the image she presented. Bringing all of her schoolbooks along with a change of clothes and plenty of, a-hem, feminine objects made her look more than willing to be wished away.  
  
" Before you say anything, yes, I've been waiting for someone to do this and no I don't mind the idea of staying in the Labyrinth forever as long as I'm not turned into some dunder-headed goblin." He smirked and gripped her upper arm, transporting them both to the throne room of his palace.  
  
" DARIK!" The man bellowed, which caused much dust to float free of its previous homes around the room.  
  
" Yes, milord?" A small goblin stood before the throne dais, half- crouching, half-sniveling.  
  
" Escort Angela to her new lodgings." Angela held up a hand.  
  
" First can I see who wished me here?" He lowered his head to hide the smile that seemed to be permanently fixed on his face.  
  
" Of course, go to the window and look out. You'll see his progress." She tilted her head, studying the Goblin King before going to the window.  
  
" Oh Jimmy you idiot. I should have known better than to lend you my copy."  
  
" Who's Jimmy?" The King's silky voice was right next to her shoulder, a move that would have caused anyone else to jump.  
  
Angela gestured to the tall, muscled boy who stood on a path looking left and right.  
  
" Jimmy is a jock and a brain who hates me because of my knowledge of my realm." Jareth was shocked at her words 'my realm'.  
  
" Your realm?" The smirk never left his voice.  
  
" Yeah, fantasy. I know more than Jimmy could even guess and it ticks him off. Okay, could you just do one thing?"  
  
" What?" He looked at her, eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
" There is no way that Jimmy is going to make it through. Since he technically had fourteen hours, the clock can't start until I'm here, and he's an idiot when it comes to anything 'fantasy' related, can you just let him go back to his life once he's done?" The king was shocked at what she was asking. Instead of begging for her freedom, she requested the freedom of the boy who had put her here.  
  
" Of course milady. Darik." He motioned the squat, brown, leather-clad figure over to the windows. " Show her to her rooms." The goblin bowed and tugged on Angela's had to make her follow him.  
  
" Dinner will be served at eight, Darik will show you around." Jareth's voice echoed after the two, Angela wondering what was going to happen. 


	2. Dinner Failures

Title: Triangles  
  
Part Two: Dinner Failures  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: Why would I be writing FanFiction stories if I owned the Labyrinth?  
  
Summary: Jimmy fails.  
  
A/N: Hi. I typed this the same day I typed the first chapter but I wanted to see what everyone thought of the first chapter. Thanks Anu. If you continue to like it, I'll post the next two chapters. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I just can't believe that Jimmy would be stupid enough to say the wish out loud. After I told him not to." Angela was still fuming hours later, having refused to show her emotions in front of his Royal Highness.  
  
" Please miss." A female goblin stuck her head in the door. Unlike most goblins, this one had dark hair down to her shoulders, blue eyes the color of the sky and was most likely only a foot or so shorter than Angela's Five foot Five.  
  
" Yes?" She smiled, still not used to the goblin's treating her like a princess.  
  
" I have orders to help you prepare for dinner."  
  
" Gratias ago." The goblin's little face lit up instantly in a smile that stretched from ear to ear.  
  
" Milady speaks the language of the dead?" The tone of voice was one of pure joy, to accent that, she had her brown, smooth hands clasped tightly together against her chest.  
  
" You mean Latin?" At the furious nodding of the little one's head, Angela continued. " I only know a little. We were learning it in class." The goblins' face fell. Angela quickly spoke to get the happy smile back, " But I'd like to learn. What's your name?"  
  
" Atara. Now if you don't hurry you'll be late and Jareth doesn't like that." The goblin jumped into action dragging Angela to the beautiful closet made of a rich, cherry colored mahogany, filled with dresses and lace and frills.  
  
" I can't wear this." Angela said to every dress Atara held up.  
  
" Why not?" Tears threatened to spill over and Atara voice held a tone that spoke of hurt and anger.  
  
" It's not me. Here wait a second." Angela disappeared into the closet and came back holding a simple pair of black breeches, a rose red poet's shirt and flat-footed black boots that fell short of her knees. " This will do perfect," She announced holding the outfit to her body.  
  
" But Jareth won't like it." Angela pierced her lips, annoyance easily read throughout her body. The one spoken of watched the desicion like a play through a crystal ball.  
  
" Fine. Um." Handing the clothes to Atara, she dove back in. Coming out triumphant, she then moved to her bag where a box of make-up and earrings resided. " Can you give me a moment to change?" She asked, motioning Atara out the door as soon as she grabbed the shirt and breeches from her grasp. Atara huffed out, and waited by the door.  
  
In ten minutes, Angela was dressed and made-up ready to go to dinner. Around her hips was a shawl that ended at her knees on one side, had fringe along the bottom, and was tied off on the other in a big knot where a flower had been jammed in. The rose red shirt was buttoned, minus the top two letting a hint of pale bare skin show.  
  
Much like Jareth's pants the breeches were skin tight and blended well with the boots. Her face held glitter on her cheeks and eyelids, her hair was clipped up in a million places, making it look thinner than usual and fall softer about her face and her lips matched the color of her shirt. Atara was speechless.  
  
" If he can wear glitter so can I. Now, which way, I'm starving." Atara silently led the way to the Master's study, hoping beyond hope that Angela was going to be staying.  
  
" I see you've decided to grace me with your presence." Jareth refused to let her see how much the outfit had disturbed him, in a not so unpleasant way at that. He hadn't been able to see what she had changed into, being too much of a gentleman to watch her undress without her knowledge or consent.  
  
" Of course your highness. No one refuses the Goblin King." She made a slight curtsey, a half smile plastered on her face, and then sat in the chair opposite him at a very delightfully engraved card table. Her voice was soft, stunned at the magnitude of the study.  
  
" You should be happy to know that your assessment was correct. He is not even halfway through." A sad partial smile replaced the current one for a second.  
  
" I knew he wouldn't make it." Jareth felt the need to reassure her, despite her wanting to stay and him wanting her to stay.  
  
" There is still a chance for him to make it through." Atara had disappeared at the first word out of Jareth's mouth.  
  
" Even with a time extension he couldn't make. Enough of that boring subject. What's for dinner?" Angela was trying to distract Jareth from noticing her discomfort and almost succeeded. After dinner, Angela retired to her room, claiming that she needed sleep and Jareth watched her go.  
  
He was sitting by the fire when he heard a rather loud yell for him to appear. It was coming from the boy trying to make his way through the Labyrinth. Sighing, he pushed himself out of the stiff leather armchair and, starting to walk, disappeared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I give up." The boy was furious, tired, and hungry. He didn't care about what happened to Angela as long as he was allowed to go home.  
  
" You mean that you made a wish for someone to be taken out of your realm, without entirely realizing what you were doing, even after you were warned not to and now you don't even want to try to fix that mistake?" The King was trying to keep his voice calm but was having trouble.  
  
Standing taller, Jimmy firmly stated, " Yes." Eyes flashing Jareth produced a crystal. The boy wouldn't remember any of this when he woke up.  
  
" Mortals."  
  
Jareth snarled before throwing the crystal straight at Jimmy's stomach. Trying to duck, Jimmy didn't make it in time and disappeared back to Aboveground.  
  
" Stupid mortals, don't even want to correct their mistakes." Little did he know, Angela was watching through a crystal he had left behind. Tears glistened down her cheeks, smearing the glitter and leaving shining wet marks in their place.  
  
" He doesn't want me here." She whispered, something inside of her dying at that moment, waiting for acceptance to be able to bloom again. 


	3. Surprises

Title: Triangles  
  
Part Three: Surprises  
  
Author: Fire Fairy  
  
Disclaimer: I wish  
  
Summary: Jareth gives Angela a pleasant surprise and she repays his kindness by almost giving him a heart attack!  
  
A/N: Hello. This chapter is just a scene that helps add Sarah in. Don't worry, she's coming next chapter. We get hints to another side of Angela, one Jareth can't see and one we probably won't grasp until I tell you, I know, I'm mean. For those ones of you who are smarter, don't give it away! That's cheating! And lastly, Anu, I didn't purposely do the name thing with Atara. That was a complete accident. I didn't even realize it meant anything. Go figure, huh? On with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hello Angela." He had knocked at her door, and when receiving no answer, walked in to find her. Jareth had not seen nor heard Angela since three days ago after dinner. Finding this annoying, he went to find the girl.  
  
Hiding in her room Angela had hoped he'd forget about her. If the Goblin King didn't want her here she wouldn't be in his way.  
  
" Didn't you say you didn't want to be turned into a dunder-headed goblin?" He asked, a mocking tone in his voice. Angela popped up from the opposite side of the bed where she had been hiding.  
  
" You said you wouldn't do that." She protested, anger and fear flashing through her eyes.  
  
" I don't have too. You're already acting like it. Come." He commanded from a few steps inside the door, when she didn't get up to move, he took another step forward.  
  
Sighing and rolling her eyes she said, " Wait a minute." Ducking back behind the bed, grunting met the King's fae ears, settling the confusion that had been visible on his face. " Where are we going?" She stood up, revealing her whole body and not just her shoulders.  
  
" It's a surprise." Since the girl had hinted unknowingly at her interests, Jareth had decided to be nice and personally show her to the library that had sustained him through a few centuries. They went down numerous hallways, turned frequent corners and stepped through a few rooms.  
  
" Where are we going?" Angela tried the question again, hoping he'd tell her.  
  
" It's a surprise. If you like it, I'll cast a spell so you just have to go through a door in your room." The trip was silent the rest of the way. As they stood in front of huge double doors, Jareth made her close her eyes.  
  
Staring suspiciously at him, she pursed her lips and settled her arms over her chest, hoping he wasn't going to do something embarrassing. For her that is. Drawing her hand and leading her into a room she could almost see the smirk/smile settled on his lips.  
  
" Alright, open them."  
  
He had pulled her to the middle of a very big room and dropped her hand. For a minute, she thought he was going to leave her there. Opening her eyes, a sight twice as wonderful as anything Angela had ever seen greeted her eyes. She looked like she was in a candy store or that it was Christmas.  
  
On every wall were shelves and bookcases, stacked three bookcases high, each seven tall apiece. Around the room were tables and chairs, all littered with books along with the occasional short four or five-foot bookcases scattered around the very large room.  
  
" This room is bigger than the public library back home." She breathed, wonder and amazement in her eyes.  
  
" I take it you like it?" He asked, confidence in his choice radiating from his every move. Angela turned around staring round-eyed at him.  
  
" Like it? I love it!" She flung her arms around his neck and held on tightly. Jareth was confused for a moment, unsure what to do, until he pulled his arms in and patted her back lightly. She released him after one more squeeze and turned to gaze lovingly on the books in front of her.  
  
" I'll leave you alone. Go to that door over there," he pointed to a shadowed door in the back of the room. " It should open onto the hallway where your room is." Smiling, he excused himself immediately from the room, getting away from the confusing mix of emotions.  
  
Hours later, Jareth was sprawled across a rather comfortable armchair, gazing into a crystal, his eyes glazed over. Someone walked in, rather loudly and wasn't noticed a bit.  
  
" Who's she?" A feminine voice from above his head snapped Jareth back from his reverie.  
  
" Dahh!" He yelled, falling from the seat and landing ungracefully on his stomach, face down, hands just beneath his shoulder.  
  
" Don't 'Dah' me mister. Who is she? Must have been pretty important for you to sit like that for two hours." The crystal rested on her fingertips, the image of an older Sarah still in its depths.  
  
" Don't you knock?" He attempted to snatch it from her grasp as he had dusted himself off. She had effectively maneuvered herself into his seat sitting the exact same way he had been, looking straight at the image of a very beautiful dark haired girl.  
  
" I did. You didn't hear me. What's her name?"  
  
" Was I really sitting here for two hours?" Angela finally relinquished the crystal.  
  
" Two hours and fifteen minutes to be exact. I passed when you started to sit down; I passed an hour after that, then fifteen minutes ago. You didn't move a muscle when I called your name."  
  
" Her name is Sarah." Angela heard the regret in his voice and lowered her eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" There was nothing you could do." He said, the arrogance and coldness back in his voice and stance. The wall had been dropped between the two people once more. A wall that would stay in place for a year and a half. 


	4. Visiting Crystals

Title: Triangles  
Part Four: Visiting Crystals  
  
Author: Take A Guess  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight. I wish I owned the movie 'The Labyrinth' so I could have tons of money. *shuts eyes tightly for a few seconds* Darn it! I'll have to try again later. *shrugs to the waiting crowd* Nope sorry, still don't own this awesome movie.  
  
Summary: It's a year and a half since Angela came to live in the castle beyond the Goblin City. She's not currently in the Underground.  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the fourth chapter it's not as long as I usually have and I know my chapters aren't half as long as some but hey, I can only type so much and I rather like the shorter chapters. It doesn't take you half a day to read three of them. There is a hint in here about the other side of her. As promised, two chapters. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh hello there." Sarah had walked in on a strange girl sitting on her couch.  
  
" Who are you?" Sarah's voice quivered. The girl seemed to breathe out and closing her eyes shook her head.  
  
" Don't worry your roommate let me. I told her I was a friend of a friend. Which is partially true." The girl's eyes danced in a smiling face. Sarah's mind didn't register the crystal, clutched tightly in the girl's glove covered fingers.  
  
" I don't care, get out." Sarah pointed towards the door, hoping her fear didn't show through in her face, actions or voice.  
  
" Just listen to me. I promise I won't hurt you. Scout's honor." The girl held up three fingers near her face and tried to take on a serious look. Sarah sat down on the opposite side of the couch, keeping the door, the phone and the girl in her sights. " Relax."  
  
Sarah snorted, " Relax? I come home to find a stranger on my couch let in by my roommate and she tells me to relax."  
  
" Listen I don't have much time. He'll find me soon and he can't know I'm here."  
  
" He who?" Sarah thought that the girl was talking about an abusive boyfriend and was hoping he wasn't coming anywhere near here.  
  
" The Goblin King." So caught up in her thoughts, Sarah almost missed the words.  
  
" Wh-who?"  
  
" The Goblin King, Jareth. I need to tell you something about him." The image of the man that had haunted her dreams flashed behind her eyelids.  
  
" Say it and get out." Sarah's voice was harsher then she had intended but she didn't bother to take it back.  
  
" I need to know that you are actually going to listen to me and not just ignore me because you're mad at him." A hand on her arm, Sarah turned to face the girl to see a beseeching look plastered to her face, without a hint of anything else.  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Promise?" She was suspicious with good reason.  
  
" Promise."  
  
" Living with him for a year and a half has given me a great insight." Sarah snorted. " You just have to get past the arrogance, the 'I'm King' attitude and the walls but it is possible. Sarah he still loves you. Even after five and a half years. He still loves you."  
  
Sarah was dumbstruck. She had never once imagined that he could possibly feel the same way about her as she did about him. Angela looked at the crystal in her hand.  
  
" I have to go. Keep this and look in on him when you want. Just don't show it to him when you get the courage to call him. But you can't tell him about me. He can't know."  
  
She pressed the crystal into Sarah's lifeless hands. Sarah came to her senses as Angela went to walk out.  
  
" Wait! What's your name?" Sarah cried, distressed.  
  
Smiling over her shoulder as she left, she answered, " Angela."  
  
Sarah caught the name and held it in the back of her brain, willing herself to never forget it. But after five minutes of looking at the man she had loved since she was fifteen, she forgot all about Angela.  
  
A goofy looking grin had become fixed on her face when her roommate walked in to find her still sitting looking in the crystal.  
  
" Looks like I did something right for once." Her roommate whispered before sneaking into her room and locking the door. Sarah never noticed her enter and had no thoughts for anyone or anything other than her love. 


	5. Company

Title: Triangles  
Part Five: Company  
  
Author: Fire Fairy (Trying to decide, whether or not I should change my name, any suggestions?)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, not gonna happen. No one's going to call me up on a lawsuit. I have and most likely never will, despite all my wishes, owned the movie 'Labyrinth', other than the copy of the tape upstairs.  
  
Summary: There are guests in the castle who are going to make life a lot more interesting.  
  
A/N: Alrighty then. I just want to say thank you to Anu, who gave me the idea of a family relationship. I also want to say thank you to the producers of Andromeda because of the names of the two goblins later on. I was thinking of the show when I wrote that section. And further more the song Angela is singing belongs to Hoobastank and is known as 'Crawling in the Dark'. I don't own it nor do I make money off of it. Other than that, enjoy and please review. I live off of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth leaned against the doorframe to Angela's room. Smiling, he watched as she jumped around the room playing an air guitar. His smile disappeared as she started to sing along with the music pounding through the headphones.  
  
" And all the choices that I make,  
  
Will end up all for nothing.  
  
Show me what it's for.  
  
Make me understand it.  
  
I've been crawling in the dark,  
  
Looking for the answer.  
  
Is there something more  
  
Than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark,  
  
Looking for the answer."  
  
Jareth watched, a bemused smile on his lips, as Angela paused for a music break, eyes closed in pure happiness and continued to 'jam'.  
  
" Help me carry on.  
  
Assure me it's okay to  
  
Use my heart and not my eyes  
  
To navigate the darkness."  
  
Spinning around, she noticed Jareth and stopped, shutting off the c.d. player and ripping the headphones from her ears.  
  
" Hello." The smile from before was still present and Jareth made no move to hide his emotions. After living with Angela for over a year, those rare moments of actual emotion seemed to make her happier than what seemed possible.  
  
" Hi, uh... listen, about the music-" He cut her off.  
  
" It's fine. I didn't realize you had that specific ability yet though." Angela licked her lips and put on her best 'confused' face.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Transporting items between realms."  
  
" Oh, right. I kinda piggy-backed on your last visit." It was Jareth's turn to be confused.  
  
" That was over a month ago." Angela nodded, looking at the ground.  
  
" And you taught me the spell two months ago, or so."  
  
" Right. I was just going to invite you to dinner. We have company," Jareth sounded pained at the word. "coming. You need to *dress* up." Knowing that unless it was a command, Angela never would have listened. Huffing her displeasure, Angela made an exaggerated bow.  
  
" As you wish, milord." Atara stepped into the room, overhearing every spoken and unspoken word in the conversation.  
  
" I'll help milady dress, if you wish milord. We'll be ready by..." She dropped off, more than willing to let Jareth finish the sentence.  
  
" Six o'clock." Smiling, she gave a little nod of the head.  
  
" Of course, your highness." Jareth's head snapped back and a dreamy look came into his eyes. Angela felt a twinge of disappointment. Sarah *had* to call today.  
  
" It's Sarah." His voice made it sound like it was Christmas, which to him it probably was. Smiling happily, Angela broke his reverie.  
  
" If she's calling, you should go. I'll entertain the guest until you get back." Angela could hear Sarah's call, as loudly as if she were standing next to the girl. Jareth nodded and disappeared.  
  
" That was very nice of you." Atara tried to make the girl feel better.  
  
" Just help me get dressed. There has to be something in this infernal closet that I can wear." At those words the 'infernal closet' spoke up.  
  
" Well, if I had an idea of what you wanted to wear I might be able to give it to you." Shaking her head, Angela took another long look at the closet.  
  
" Okay, let's try this." Ten attempts and tons of laughter later, Angela had a dress she wanted to wear and she and the closet were friends. Atara closed her eyes for a moment and grimaced.  
  
" Jareth's back." Angela couldn't see a problem with this.  
  
" So?"  
  
" He has company."  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Hello Jareth." The man in the door smiled warmly at the Goblin King. Well, as warmly as feuding relations could smile.  
  
" Hello brother."  
  
" Couldn't you be a little bit more polite? And who's the lovely lady? This isn't Angela, is it?" The thin, brown-haired man reached for her hand, and brought it to his lips in a kiss.  
  
" No, this is Sarah." The man's eyes widened at the name.  
  
" So this is the lovely lady that defeated the Labyrinth more than five years ago. I must say, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
" Thank you." Sarah moved closer to the comfort and security that was the Goblin King.  
  
" Leave off Marcus. So what are you doing here?"  
  
" Tut, tut, tut. Is that anyway to treat family?"  
  
" It is when they tried to kill you." Angela made her entrance before the two men could kill each other.  
  
" Gentlemen, please. This isn't the time nor the place. Now what Lord Marcus wants can wait until *after* dinner. Can't it your majesty?" She tried to get her meaning across as she took his older brothers' arm. " Besides, I don't think I've been properly introduced to your... friend." Smiling sweetly, she stretched a hand out to Sarah.  
  
" My name's Angela. What's yours dear?" It took Sarah a moment but she finally shook her hand.  
  
" My name is Sarah. It's nice to meet you." Marcus took this opportunity to interrupt.  
  
" So *you* are the mysterious Angela the entire Underground is talking about."  
  
Smiling once back at Jareth and Sarah, Angela struck up a halfway intelligent conversation as she led him to the dining hall they were going to be using that night.  
  
Conversation between the brothers was strained, but Sarah and Angela tried to remedy the situation.  
  
" I used to have a dress just like that. I used it to... um..."  
  
" Play?" Angela could tell that Sarah was looking for a better word but Angela liked 'playing' just fine.  
  
" Yes. It's very interesting." And Sarah's statement was true. It was exactly like hers had been except this form-fitting dress was a very flattering wine red color.  
  
" Thank you. You know Jareth, you never told me the closet in my room could talk."  
Jareth looked as surprised at this information as Angela had felt when she first found out.  
  
" If I had known, I would have made you aware of it. Is that how you managed to find such a splendid dress? I don't remember that in your wardrobe." He commented, sipping at the wine in his cup.  
  
" Yes actually it is." Smiling, she smoothed the wrinkles out of the part resting on her leg before looking back up at the other individuals at the table. " Do you like it?" Marcus answered before his brother had a chance.  
  
" It's simply marvelous on you, very flattering to your figure." Jareth ignored the rising sensation of... what? Jealousy?  
  
Surely, with Sarah next to him, he couldn't be jealous of his older brother's advances on Angela. Of course not, he snapped to himself in his mind, settling the matter once and for all. The dinner continued without further interruption and the quartet retired to the study where he and Angela had eaten their first dinner.  
  
" So, Marcus, why are you here?" The King didn't like to beat around the bush any longer than he had to and Angela's time limit had expired.  
  
" Brother, doesn't it bother you that your guest is more of a host, or should I say hostess, than you are?" Atara was the dwarf, as Angela had found out she was, that was waiting on the four of them that night.  
  
" Why should it?" He was bugged at Marcus's evasion of the question.  
  
" She is a guest. You are Lord and King of this castle." Jareth bristled at the implication, but a gentle hand on his arm made him stop before he did something stupid.  
  
" Milord, I am no more a guest here than the goblin's or dwarf's or pixies are. I live here, I work here, I stay here. This is my home. When I have the opportunity to repay his majesties kindness, I do so. Nothing more, nothing less." She batted her eyelashes and handed him another crystal goblet of wine. " More wine milord?"  
  
" Of course, and you have no need to call me milord. You may call me Marcus as my rude little brother does." Angela handed the other two goblets to the remaining couple and took a glass of water from Atara with a muttered thank you.  
  
" You don't drink, Angela?" Sarah asked after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.  
  
" No. I like to have my wits about me and I've found even a few sips of the wine his majesty serves makes me lose them. My wits, that is. So, Lord Marcus, please, indulge an empty-headed female. Tell us, why are you here?" Twirling a curl around her finger she looked at Marcus, giving him her 'undivided' attention.  
  
" Of course. I wish to strike a peace treaty with you Jareth. But business can wait until morning when the company of these two fine women aren't a distraction."  
  
He smiled seductively, or at least what he thought was seductively, at Angela, making her grimace. Taking another sip of the remaining wine, he handed Atara the empty glass. Smiling one last time, he passed out from the sleeping pills Angela had made Atara slip in his glass.  
  
" Well, that took a little longer to work than I had hoped. Hey, Twiddle- Dee and Twiddle-Dum. Come take his lordship to his room." Watching the two sturdy goblins pick up Marcus's unconscious body, Angela turned to the two astonished people staring straight at her.  
  
" I better go with them and make sure they don't bang him into the wall or something. Wait up." Grabbing at a bunch of cloth so that the hemline wouldn't drag on the floor, Angela hurried after the fast disappearing goblins.  
  
" It looks like we're alone." Sarah said, ignoring Atara and drinking in the sight of Jareth, who didn't happen to be listening. Narrowing her eyes and thinking dark thoughts, Atara slipped out the door to go give Angela a tongue lashing about what she had done.  
  
" Yes. Let's talk." Jareth didn't want to rush things. Sarah looked a little hurt but went along with it. The two talked into the morning, unaware of what was going on around them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I can't believe you would do that!" Atara was trying not to screech. The two had fallen into a sister-sister relationship, giving Atara the ability to complain when Angela did something that she didn't like.  
  
" I just want him to be happy."  
  
" But he won't be!" Angela refused to listen, burying her tear-streaked face in the pillows.  
  
" Go away." Atara barely heard the choked out order. Shaking her head she left the room, stopping at the door for one last look at Angela for the night.  
  
" He won't be." She muttered once more stubbornly before quietly closing the door and listening for the lock to click into place. 


	6. Labyrinth

Title: Triangles  
Part Six: Labyrinth  
  
Author: It's Me, Whatever My Name May Be  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada, I repeat nada when it comes to the idea, creation or final product. Scratch that last statement. I own nada when it comes to the idea, creation or the characters. I own a movie, but I had to pay for it.  
  
Summary: The legendary peace treaties. Not a very long peace meeting but an all-nighter but Jareth into a foul-mood.  
  
A/N: Hey. And yes, since I haven't gotten around to commenting on this, Jareth's always been a gentleman in my standards. At least when he comes to things like people changing. So Angela drugged Marcus... Yay! Go Angela! Marcus becomes more of the bad guy in this chapter, but he's not alone. There should be one more sometime. I think, anyway. So everyone knows the drill, read and review. Have a nice day (or night).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Angela took the opportunity to listen in on the 'peace treaty' by serving the men breakfast. A simple spell caused Marcus to not realize that it was her serving them, and a finger to her lips and a bit of dazzle-dust, as she called it, told Jareth to stay quiet about her presence.  
  
" As you are quite aware of brother, my lands border that infernal bog of yours. A peace treaty, I'm hoping, would allow me to place magic there to stop the smell from seeping over into my lands." Angela shook her head from behind Marcus where she was pouring more water.  
  
" Yes, that bog has proved quite useful since it is the only place where you can evade. And you should know well enough, brother, that by allowing you to put your magic there, I would have to drop mine. Which would then leave that section defenseless."  
  
Marcus put a hand to his chest, in a feigned indignity, " That's an insult Jareth. I would protect your kingdom like my own."  
  
'A little too much like your own,' Angela thought, grumbling in her mind.  
  
" Still, you must understand my reservations."  
  
" Of course. The peace treaty would-" Angela spoke up, disguising her voice by lowering it too pitches.  
  
" If I may milord?" Jareth simply raised an eyebrow. " You strengthen the charms, put up the spell that his Lordship wants to put up to stop the smell from poisoning his inhabitants. That way your protection spells wouldn't have to be removed." Marcus looked ready to spit when she stopped talking.  
  
" That sounds like an idea. But what do I get in return?"  
  
' I was supposed to relieve you of the duty of kingship.' " What do you want brother? I noticed that your Labyrinth was crumbling in a few places. Perhaps one of my construction crews could come patch it up."  
  
Considering the Labyrinth was tied into Jareth's magic, what Marcus had just suggested was an incredible insult, one that Angela didn't blame him for reacting to.  
  
" I want to never have to see you again except on those occasions when all of the Underground gather. I want never to have to hear you speak in my presence again unless *I* deem it so. Understood?"  
  
Marcus swallowed and nodded his head, scared of his brother for the first time he could remember in his long life. With a simple wave of his hand a crystal appeared at his fingertips. Flinging the window open with his magic, Jareth hurled the orb out the window, making it disappear to the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
" You have a week to get out. After that, I will make sure that you take a bath in that 'infernal bog' and the spell to keep the smell from polluting your kingdom will be removed, do you understand?"  
  
" Ye-yes brother." Marcus scurried off to his rooms as Jareth slumped into his chair.  
  
Angela dropped the glitter and kneeled next to Jareth. " Impressive, I must say."  
  
" I hate this job."  
  
Groaning once more, he rubbed his fingers into his closed lids trying to get the headache to disappear before it hit full force. A cool hand on his forehead and a sprinkling of what felt like ice-cold spring water, and the headache was gone. Opening his eyes, so was Angela.  
  
" Sarah's up, your majesty." Jareth didn't acknowledge the messenger, simply stood and walked out the door down the hall to her quarters. " He doesn't know what he wants is right under his nose and she's too silly to do anything about it." The few goblins in the hall got out of Atara's way, not paying any attention to her mutterings.  
  
Angela was in the library when Atara found her. She had been spending most of her free time over the last year and a half in the library; finding more and more books than she ever thought possible.  
  
" If you are going to tell me what a fool I am to let him be happy with Sarah, or for not telling him how I feel, you can save your breath and go away right now." Atara smiled at the younger woman.  
  
" You know me to well." Atara smiled once more at her back and left the room, left Angela alone with her thoughts, feelings and books.  
  
Angela turned, a crystal cradled in her hands, watching the exchange between Goblin King and the only person to have ever defeated the magnificent Labyrinth. Tossing the crystal from her, she jumped, and appeared behind Hoggle looking at the Labyrinth from the beginning.  
  
" Hello Hoggle. Sarah's here you know." Angela didn't look at the little knobby, brown-skinned dwarf.  
  
" I know. But she ain't wanted nothin' ta do wit me fer the last two yeers. If she wants ta talk ta me, she'll come ta me."  
  
" I'm sorry Hoggle." Angela plainly heard the disappointment in the dwarf's voice losing the only friend he had.  
  
" Ya ain't got nothin' ta do wit it." He said, spraying another fairy and kicking dust over its body.  
  
" I'm still sorry. It's hard to lose friends. Speaking of friends, can you open a door into the Labyrinth?" Hoggle was so shocked that he completely stopped mid-spray. He was brought back to his senses when the little being bit him.  
  
" Why would ya want ta go in dere?"  
  
" Because." Hoggle was the only other inhabitant of the Labyrinth besides Atara to know of her feelings for the King. Looking absently at the ground, he kicked at the dirt and answered.  
  
" It's over dere." He pointed to a door which Angela knew hadn't been there before.  
  
" Thanks Hoggle. Sarah's stupid for not talking to you more." Hugging the little dwarf, she moved into the Labyrinth, stopping to watch the doors close behind her. 


	7. Screams and Tears

Title: Triangles  
Part Seven: Screams and Tears  
  
Author: This Should Be A No Brainer  
  
Disclaimer: Do I REALLY have to repeat this every single, solitary chapter? No? I didn't think so.  
  
Summary: Jareth finds out where Angela is.  
  
A/N: Howdy! To all of my reviewers... THANK YOU SO VERY, VERY MUCH!!!! And to M, what are the spelling mistakes? I can't change them if you don't point them out. And just give it a little while and the other chapters should appear. And Anu, I'm glad you're happy with there being more chapters. And to everyone else, thanks for the great reviews. It really makes my day! So to everyone reading, have a great weekend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Where is Angela?" Jareth hadn't bothered to knock on the doors to Angela's room but found only a mess and the dwarf who had seemed to become Angela's personal servant.  
  
" Why do you care?" Atara never looked up, staring at a crystal Angela had left behind. Her voice was emotionless, trying to control her anger.  
  
" I need to talk to her. I can't find her. Anywhere!" Jareth was ready to start breaking things.  
  
" Take a guess." Jareth's curiosity got the better of him and he started for Atara to look at the image she was so obsessed with. Seeing what the crystal showed, he had a sharp intake of breath that Atara noticed immediately.  
  
" She's in the Labyrinth? Why would she be there?!" Jareth was angry, and not for the first time when it involved Angela, confused.  
  
" It's a challenge."  
  
" Well, of course it is. It was meant to be a challenge."  
  
" No, I mean. Angela memorized the entire layout of the castle in a month. She learned enough Latin for simple conversations in six months. She lives for challenges. The Labyrinth has been bugging her since she got here. It was like an itch she refused to scratch."  
  
He still didn't understand her motives for entering the Labyrinth. But Angela and Atara understood and that was enough for them. Jareth disappeared and reappeared behind the girl.  
  
" What do you want Jareth?" She had stopped walking once she felt the transfer of energy.  
  
" I want to know why you are here, in the Labyrinth, instead of in the castle where you belong."  
  
Angela spun and located a spot above his shoulder. Screaming, a super- strong wind picked up and screeched its way towards the castle. Jareth covered his ears as his wispy hair whipped about his face, stinging his eyes when it struck.  
  
" I'm here because I'm sick of staying in that infernal castle." Angela's soft words were almost lost in Jareth's ringing ears. He still didn't understand.  
  
" Why?" He was practically begging, refusing to stoop any lower.  
  
" Go back to Sarah, Jareth. Go back to where you are happy." Angela's voice was filled with sadness and Jareth once more didn't understand why. But, accepting her wishes, he left to seek out Sarah for another long talk.  
  
" Just a little longer. That worm was a life-saver." The same worm that Sarah had run into when she first entered the Labyrinth had met Angela.  
  
*" 'Allo." The worm had said.  
  
" Hello. Do you know how to get through this Labyrinth?"  
  
" No, I'm just a worm. But, if it will help, there is an opening across from ya." The worm smiled congenially as Angela stood and walked towards it, much like Sarah had.  
  
" Thank you." Just like Sarah, she had turned to the left.  
  
" Wait a minute." And like Sarah, she came back when the worm called out.  
  
" Yes?" Puzzled, because she had already said thank you, Angela listened.  
  
" Don't go that way. You never go that way." The worm said pointedly.  
  
Unlike Sarah, Angela asked, " Why not?"  
  
" You'll go straight to that castle."  
  
" Oh. Thank you." Turning back down the way she had originally chosen, she ignored the worm's calls behind her.*  
  
It took Angela five hours and many climbed walls later to get through the Labyrinth. Instead of accepting a dead end, she simply found finger and toeholds and climbed over them. Jareth watched her progress back at his castle.  
  
" Smart girl. Very smart." 'Too smart,' Jareth thought, musing over the crystal, sitting sprawled across his throne, the goblins shooting darts at the chickens.  
  
~~~~~  
  
" I see you're back from your little excursion." Angela had tried with all of her might to avoid Jareth but she knew that wasn't going to last long. He always seemed to find her at the worst times.  
  
" Yes." Hiding her face behind a book, she pretended to be reading.  
  
" I was thinking of giving Sarah a present." That had been the pressing reason he had needed to talk to her before. He had no idea what to give to the woman that had used to be the Sarah he had fallen in love with.  
  
Angela bit her lip and blinked back tears.  
  
" Okay. Listen just give me a day and I can have everything in here back to the way it was when you showed it to me. I'll replace the books I borrowed and you can bring Sarah here in... three days? Yeah, three days. Really it's no problems." Angela talked right over his protestations, bustling towards the door as she did so. " She'll love this."  
  
Not even pausing for a second at the door, Angela fled down the hall trying to keep back the tears that kept threatening to overflow. If Angela hadn't been using magic, Jareth would have followed her, seeing her tears and being distressed beyond reason. As it was, he was just completely and utterly confused.  
  
As it always was when it came to understanding Angela, his Angela. 


	8. Predate Jitters

Title: Triangles  
Part Eight: Pre-date Jitters  
  
Author: Kayson (Thank my mom for the name)  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? Would I be writing stories if I owned the Labyrinth? Okay, yes I would, better question. Would I be posting those stories if I owned the Labyrinth?  
  
Summary: Prelude to Jareth and Sarah's first date Aboveground.  
  
A/N: Okay, nice big thank you to my mom for the name change. Uh, as the summary says, before the nice couples' first date Aboveground. Angela, of course, helps with the clothes. I think it looks pretty snazzy, but of course I'm seeing this in my head so I could be wrong. Tell me what ya think. I promise I'll mention each and every one of my reviewers at the end of the story. Scout's honor. Now, on with the reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
True to her word, Angela cleaned up the library and made it look almost exactly as it had when he had taken her to it a year ago. Jareth had lead Sarah the same way but hadn't bothered with the whole 'close your eyes' thing. He wasn't feeling up to making it some big surprise.  
  
Truth be told he wanted to go up to Angela and shake an explanation out of her.  
  
" Oh Jareth it's wonderful!" Like Angela, Sarah had turned around and was squeezing the breath out of him.  
  
" I take it you like it?" Unlike last time, Jareth had no warmth, no amusement coloring his voice.  
  
" I love it." She had turned around, staring around her looking at the books that lined the shelves.  
  
" I think it's time for our first date." Sarah had been bugging him about it since coming there two weeks ago. Turning back around, she looked twice as happy as she had when she'd seen the library.  
  
" You mean it? Aboveground?" That had been Sarah's conditions. Every other date had to be Aboveground or else. Jareth hadn't asked, ' Or else what?'  
  
~~~~~  
  
" It'll be fine." Angela was straightening the tie that she had to fix around Jareth's neck when she found him.  
  
" Says who?" He grumbled, wanting to refuse to the suit but that had been another requirement, dress normal.  
  
" Says me. You'll have a beautiful girl on your arm, who happens to listen when you speak and practically worship the ground you walk on, you're going to a fancy, romantic restaurant wearing a suit that looks like a... well it looks like a really expensive original." The closet started muttering thank you as if she was getting an award.  
  
Jareth had come to her room wearing his usual attire of too-tight tights, poet's shirts and knee-high leather boots. Angela had fixed that instantly. Jareth looked down on the smiling form of the girl he barely recognized from a year ago.  
  
He knew she wasn't as happy as she seemed but he couldn't figure it out for the life of him. Jareth looked away, seeing his clothes in a pile and his boots draped over them. Scowling he turned back to Angela to see her turning away, trying to find a pair of silver cuff links in the closet's accessories drawer.  
  
" Here." She grabbed at his wrist to put the cuff links on the sleeves. Jareth didn't argue and let her finish by putting the black jacket on, and button up the bottom three buttons. " Perfect." She said, her smile shining in her words.  
  
Jareth was dressed in black pants and a black jacket, a dark blue tie and a royal blue silk shirt. Silver and ebony buttons ranged up and down the jacket and pearly black buttons held the shirt closed. His shoes were shiny black loafers.  
  
Looking up from his own personal inspection, he once more saw Angela coming at him. This time with hair gel and a brush and a ponytail holder.  
  
" What- I never- but-" Angela forced him to sit on a bench as she slicked back his long, pale blonde hair into a ponytail.  
  
" Trust me. Not a whole lot of guys have spiky hair like yours. It's better if I do this." She stated, Jareth stopped arguing as her hands massaged in the cool hair gel and pulled it back into a low ponytail.  
  
" Wow." Sarah had stepped into the room, looking for Jareth, hoping Angela had seen him. Jareth was standing up, hair slicked back, clothes arranged perfectly.  
  
" I'll take that as a compliment." Angela slapped his hand as he pulled down on the side of the jacket.  
  
" Stop fidgeting. Sarah come get him before he wrecks the look." Jareth noticed the emptiness in Angela's eyes, hidden behind the smile. Sarah didn't pay attention as she latched onto Jareth's arm and started out the door.  
  
The last thing Jareth saw before the doors closed was Angela fighting to keep a tear from falling. 


	9. No One's Happy

Title: Triangles  
Part Nine: No One's Happy  
  
Author: Kayson  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope... wait a second *holds breath*... nope, nope, nope, nope. Well, no matter how many times I check this, I still don't own the Labyrinth, hard as I try.  
  
Summary: Jareth finds out about Angela's little visit to Sarah.  
  
A/N: Alrighty then. So, here's the next chapter. It didn't turn out the exact way I wanted it too but oh well. I like it. It had the semi-desired effect. If everyone would review, I'd appreciate it. So, enjoy, read, and PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angela knew her good luck streak wouldn't last. Peering into a crystal, she knew it was over.  
  
" Well, I knew she'd slip sometime." It had been three months since Sarah had called and four months since Angela had visited her. Sarah had finally let it slip that Angela had come to her apartment. Making the crystal vanish with a twitch of her fingers, she went back to washing the dishes, knowing Jareth would be coming soon.  
  
Sarah burst in, " Angela I'm sorry!" It was all she could shout before the Goblin King made his presence known.  
  
" Angela." It was all he said and the rage was hidden deep in his voice, but smoldered clearly in his eyes.  
  
" Sarah can you give us a minute." The two were staring at each other, Sarah stood in the middle and off to the side near the door, looking between the two.  
  
" I'll be in my rooms," She whispered before rushing back out the door, more than happy to leave.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me Angela?" His voice was calm and controlled. Angela didn't like it.  
  
" Because I knew you would react like this." She answered back, just as collected.  
  
" React how?" He raised an eyebrow and sat in a seat he conjured. The room they were standing in was practically empty except for a small table, which held a small portable radio/c.d. player. Angela took a breath and did the same trick.  
  
" Like you were trying to keep your temper under control and trying to *not* turn me into a dunder-headed goblin." Angela tried to keep the smile in her voice, too not let him know how frightened she was.  
  
" Lucky for you, I'm very good at that. Why did you keep it a secret? Why didn't you just tell me that you went Aboveground and tricked Sarah into calling me?" Angela stood up, seething, at the accusation.  
  
" I didn't *trick* anybody," she hissed in his direction. " I did it because I thought it would make you happy. Make everybody *happy*. Sarah called you of her own free-will."  
  
" Then what about the crystal?" He had stayed seated, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap.  
  
" It was so she could see you. That's all. The only spell it had on it was a viewing spell. Are you happy now? You're supposed to be happy when Sarah's here! Why aren't you happy?" Angela stormed from the room before he could say anything.  
  
" Not really, no." He answered softly to her retreating form.  
  
" Milord, if I may be so bold?" Atara's soft voice whispered from the shadows.  
  
" Speak." He said off-handedly, not really paying attention.  
  
" Telling her how you feel would go better if she wasn't constantly leaving the room when you spoke," Seeing the annoyance and anger flash across his face, Atara backed up.  
  
" It was just a suggestion, your highness." Atara slipped from the room as he went through a very slow thought process. Calling for a goblin, who turned out to be Darik, he sent for Sarah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Enough writing, my foots going to sleep (very painful). So what do you all think? I could really use the feedback. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and keep putting those little, miniscule (to you) statements in the little box. Thanks and have a nice night (or day). 


	10. Happy Ending

Title: Triangles  
Part Ten: Happy Ending  
  
Author: Kayson  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the other nine chapters  
  
Summary: The End. You'll see what happens.  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the last chapter for my story. Only one I have finished. YAY! So, tell me what you think. If you want me to add more or tell more or have another problem or whatever, just tell me, okay? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it meant a lot. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Angela?" The girl quickly wiped the shiny streaks from her face.  
  
" Yeah?" Tears still choked her voice.  
  
" None of that now." Atara said softly. " Sarah wants to talk to you downstairs in the Entrance Hall."  
  
" Why? To tell me how happy she is that I came and gave her the crystal? How it's all because of me that she and Jareth are going to get married have lots of little munchkins?" The sarcasm was almost visible. Atara just frowned at Angela's back.  
  
" I don't know. You'll have to go downstairs to find out. Now hurry up. She said it was urgent."  
  
" Fine, fine." Angela muttered, walking towards the door. ' I'll go see what she wants.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
" Angela! I'm so glad you're here!" Sarah pulled Angela into a hug. Over Sarah's shoulder, Angela could see the bags that were placed behind Sarah in a pile. Sarah saw where her gaze had landed. " I'm going home." Angela looked down.  
  
" To... say good-bye to your friends and family?" Angela didn't look up until Sarah forced her to.  
  
" No, for good. Jareth and I decided we're better off being friends. He was supposed to be here." Frowning Sarah looked around. Jareth appeared in his usual cloud of glitter.  
  
" Sorry. Marcus was an idiot and tried to attack. That was quickly settled. So, I see you've told Angela."  
  
" Yes. It would have been better if you had been here. Bye Jareth." Kissing his cheek she added, " Be nice," just before she disappeared.  
  
" I... I don't understand."  
  
" Sarah and I had a long talk last night. Among the things we talked about, was whether or not she really wanted to stay here. She took the last hour talking to Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle and now she's gone."  
  
" But... I thought... I thought you loved each other." Angela was feeling very confused.  
  
" So did we. But, we realized that we didn't like each other that way. In fact, Sarah and I both realized, Sarah before me, that I was distracted." Angela could feel the tears starting, ' Not someone else!'  
  
" Really? Who?" Angela looked down to the ground, tears distorting her view. A firm hand under her chin forced her to look into Jareth's mismatched eyes.  
  
" You." Running a hand through her hair, Jareth continued. " I can't say when it started but... it took Sarah being here for me to realize what you mean to me. I love you, I always will love you." Angela smiled through her tears.  
  
" I love you too." Leaning down, Jareth kissed his future bride for the first and definitely not the last time.  
The End 


End file.
